Johnas Buchanan
Johnas Buchanan is a primary field General for Khaled Deathstrike who was born in Brussels, Belgium in 1972 and currently aged 55. In his early childhood, he an interest in artillery and tactical weapons such as Russian Rocket Launcher BM-21, Howitzers like the ongoing Type-73 Ruckus Artillery and many others; he became an Officer of the 5th Regiment of the Belgium Type-75 Iron Storm Division in 1996. At the age of 24, he led an artillery attack on a European Cartel which was organizing a revolt against the Belgian Government. This mysterious cartel also were also masters in Drugs Trade; illegal Weapon Sales and also Robbery of Local Stores across the country, with success and without damaging his home town of Brussels, his Iron Storm Division destroyed the main and primary Headquarters of the Cartel. Unique Infantry Unique Vehicles His Career after 1996 During his career in the Belgian National Homeland Security forces, he and his Iron Storm Artillery Regiment forces were stationed in Afghanistan to deal with a terrorist organisation starting up threats and causing trouble to the United Kingdom Armed Forces and United States Marine Corps. His Iron Storm MLRS and his newly arrived imported Shanghai Battle Tanks Inc. Type-88 Napalmstorm MLRS leveled many terrorist emplacements including battlefield outposts which allowed British and American Forces to clean up the terrorist threats by the end of the year of 2013, which also ended the reign of Terror in the country and therefore honored by the Government and his family for restoring peace and taking part in Counter Terrorism operations; therefore giving him rank as Artillery and Tactical Weapons General of the Belgian 5th Regiment of Belgium Artillery.﻿ The First Eurasian Conflict When the Global Liberation Army was turned into a terrorist faction, this announcement was given out by people who defected from the GLA which sparked a war against peace of the world in the late year of 2016, Johnas Buchanan was assigned to help in defending Belgium from Terrorist Control with assistance from the United Nations and its fellow allies. Until one day in 2019, he was on loan to the United States Army along with his platoon of Iron Storm and Dragoon Mortar Tanks to help in defending American Forces as they escaped from the Global Liberation Army, his explosive set of artillery vehicles which dealt massive amount of damage against pursuing enemy vehicles. His Artillery Regiment was also assigned with a powerful American Heavy Tank built by Evans Military Tank and Vehicle Inc. known as the M6A5 Maverick Tank with a Rail-Gun, Which assisted America greatly with his mission in assisting the forces of freedom. During 2024, his regiment was called again to assist for a second time in taking out a Global Liberation Army army battle station which was large enough, it could have an entire army inside it. It was a challenge for General Buchanan to take on, but after 4 days, he leveled the base with his artillery, ending the Global Liberation Army's main supply in a location which was classified in Kazakhstan; after the end of the war in 2025, he returned to Belgium and was honored for his work in keeping the Global Liberation Army at bay and separated the entire faction. Introduction to the Company of Liberty The Global Liberation Resistance risen during the middle ages of 2026, he was stationed into the Company of Liberty by order of the Belgian Government. Afterwards the Company of Liberty assisted in forming the faction known as the Eurasian Commonwealth Security Network, consisting of countries in Eurasia which also includes Belgium; Johnas Buchanan was inducted into the Company of Liberty as head of the Artillery Divisions and leader of Tactical Weaponry. He also works for as the CEO for the Company of Liberty's Mineral trade, funding the Eurasian Commonwealth Security Network and was known for his action by the new Eurasian Commonwealth Council which allowed them to take the continent back from the Global Liberation Army, which was known as the Global Liberation Resistance Forces as a successor faction which does the same thing as the Global Liberation Army did during the 2016-2025 Conflict. The Forth Reich of Yuri's Involvement and the Second Eurasian Conflict During the year of 2031, an intermission from the Belgian Government, advised all Belgian Generals about the involvement of the Forth Reich of Yuri into the war, which started a full-scale conflict between the joint forces of the Company of Liberty Acolytes and Eurasian Commonwealth Security Network Forces and Forth Reich forces in Russia and other parts of Eurasia. During 2031, the United States Task Force and Iron Dragon Peoples Liberation Army of China was called in to assist the Company and the Commonwealth Security Network in taking on both Global Liberation Resistance and the Forth Reich of Yuri; this is due to the attempt to restore Eurasia to its former glory and annihilate the GLRF and the Reich from existence and to ensure it never happens again in the future. During his time in the Company of Liberty, his artillery branch would soon be integrated with the primary combat forces with his own personal military units being strong still than normal during his fights against the Resistance and the Reich. His leadership led him to become a head ranking field officer which allowed him to lead all Company forces along with his own regiment into battle, whilst being classified as a war-hero by the Allied Nations and his actions were remembered by his friends and family back in Belgium. Generals Challenge Johnas Buchanan along with the whole Company of Liberty will be a playable character & challenger in Generals Challenge which will include victory & defeat portraits whenever his forces are in battle. Behind the Scenes * Johnas Buchanan is a general made up by Cameo Artist Waywatch. * He is also based off another General from the RTS Game Mealstrom, ideas property of Waywatch. * An extended story and overview on General Johnas Buchanan is by SmasherJackson. Category:Characters Category:Characters of OAT/Company